


our definition of perfect was written when you were born

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Arcane Ascension - Andrew Rowe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, Poly Family, Polyamory, my three dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "Sssshhh my darling." Jin whispered softly as he rocked Hanna back and forth. Her cries softened as the gentle rocking lulled her finally to sleep.
Relationships: Patrick Wayland/Corin Cadence/Jin Dalen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	our definition of perfect was written when you were born

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick and Jin and Corin are together in the future and are dads to the cutest little baby.
> 
> title comes from the song "Life" by Sleeping at Last

"Sssshhh my darling." Jin whispered softly as he rocked Hanna back and forth. Her cries softened as the gentle rocking lulled her finally to sleep. 

Jin nudged Corin and Patrick gently. They were on either side of him on the large glider they had gotten for the nursery so they could all sit together which was especially nice on nights like this when Hanna would just not fall asleep. They had all taken turns singing and reading to her and finally some combo of all that had done the trick.

"Is she finally asleep?" Corin asked quietly, pretending not to open his eyes as if he hadn't fallen asleep while Jin was singing. 

"Yeah, finally" Jin gave a little laugh, "I can't believe it took all three of us to get her down."

"Well, hopefully now she'll sleep at least four or so hours and then it'll only take one of us." Patrick whispered while he stroked her little fingers. 

"I have to teach in the morning, so I'm not it." Corin said cheekily.

"Okay, okay Papa P will take care of little miss." Patrick smiled as he volunteered. 

"I know she just got done screaming her lungs out, but I still can't believe we all made something so perfect." Jin said quietly.

"I know, she's beautiful." Corin stroked her little tufts of hair. 

"I love you all so much and I love our family we've created. I know these past few months have been crazy, but sitting here with both of you and watching her, I just love you both and I love our life." 

"Patrick, you can't get sappy on us now." Jin smiled and then leaned over to kiss Patrick. "Don't worry, I won't forget you." Jin told Corin and leaned over the opposite way to kiss him. 

"I love you both too, but I think now that she's finally asleep we should put her in her crib and go to bed." Corin told them.


End file.
